


Control

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Underage - Freeform, mindfucking., non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar captures West to steal his power. And then changes his mind.





	Control

Title: Control   
Author: flying_monkees   
Pairing: Sylar/West   
Rating: NC-17   
Warnings: Non-con, underage, mindfucking.   
Word Count: 4015   
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.   
Summary: Sylar captures West to steal his power. And then changes his mind.   
Table/Prompt: Un-Themed #5/Control   
A/N: This is all [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) 's fault! She asked for a Sylar/West _drabble._ I warned her I couldn't write those, but did she listen? NO! *giggle* So this is what she gets. Also, tons of love and thanks to her, since she held my hand through the whole thing. Please forgive me. Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).   
  


Sylar wanted to fly.

 

He knew that he could’ve gone after Nathan, but he was too well protected now.After his last attempt, Peter wouldn’t leave Nathan alone for more then five minutes and there had been no chance for Sylar to attack him.And even though Sylar would’ve enjoyed seeing the pain in Peter’s eyes at losing Nathan, it just wasn’t possible to get at him.

 

So.

 

He had done the next best thing.He had found Claire’s boy-toy and gone after him.No one would think to protect the boy, why would they?Sylar watched West walk home, unsuspecting and feeling safe, not knowing that he was only moments away from the worst day of his life.Smirking, Sylar quietly walked up behind him, pinching the artery to his brain until he fell unconscious.Too easy.

 

*

 

Sylar had planned on killing the boy, taking his power, but when he held the young man he decided that wasn’t going to be enough.He headed back to the abandoned warehouse he had been staying in, West in his arms.Isolated, there was little chance anyone would stumble upon them or hear the boy scream.

 

He _pushed_ the door open, shutting it behind himself.Striding over to the pile of blankets he had placed in the corner, he lay West down, trying to decide what to do with him.Pacing back and forth, he watched the boy sleep, running ideas through his mind and rejecting them, one after another.A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye brought him back to the present.

 

West groaned, turning his head to figure out what had happened and where he was.A shadowy figure caught his attention and he scrambled back, trying to get away from it.A low chuckle filled the room and West’s eyes grew larger.

 

“Who…who are you?”He asked, desperately searching for an escape route.He thought about flying away, but a glance upwards showed him that that wasn’t going to be possible.He climbed to his feet, keeping as much distance between him and the other man as possible.

 

Sylar advanced on him, watching as he skirted off to the side.“You have something I want.”He said quietly.Seeing the fear in West’s eyes sent a shiver up his spine.He wanted him, now more then ever, and he wanted to see that fear grow and overtake the boy.Pressing his advantage, he herded West into the center of the warehouse.

 

West wildly searched for an escape, there just had to be some way.Suddenly bolting towards the door, he hoped to catch the other man off guard.Chuckling, Sylar flicked his fingers, sending West crashing to the floor.Striding slowly over to him, Sylar stood over him and flicked his fingers again to roll West over onto his back.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?”He asked West conversationally, grinning the whole time.His eyes roamed up and down the slim body, drinking in the sight.Another flick of his fingers and slashes appeared on the shirt, cutting it to ribbons.Deciding that that wasn’t enough, he ripped the shirt off the boy, grinning when he flinched at the sensation. Nodding his head, he walked around West, watching him.

 

West tried to move, straining against whatever was holding him down.“Please, don’t hurt me.I didn’t do anything to you.”He watched the taller man pace around him, looking like a lion stalking prey.Sylar chuckled, stopping to watch him squirm.He was enjoying the fear and panic he could see in West’s eyes and he wondered if the boy was enjoying this as much as he was. Time to find out.

 

Sylar knelt down on one knee by West’s head, taking his chin in his hand, and tilting the boy’s face towards him.“I could take what I want right now, but I think we can find more pleasant things to do first.”He ran his thumb across West’s lips, feeling the softness of them.West whipped his head away, straining to get away from Sylar’s touch.The tall man grinned at West’s feeble attempt at bravery and ran his hand down the boy’s chest, stopping just above the edge of his pants.

 

“Please, don’t do that.I’ll do anything you want. Just, please.”West whimpered.Sylar watched the panic rise in West’s eyes, loving every moment of it.He slid his fingers under the waistband, feeling the soft skin there.A sob came from West’s throat, sounding like music to Sylar’s ears.

 

Sylar leaned forward, breathing into West’s ear.“Do you like that West?Does it feel good?”He slid his fingers from one slim hip to the other.West whined, his body trying to arch up but unable to move.Grinning, Sylar slowly unbuttoned West’s pants and moved to kneel by West’s feet.Taking off the boy’s shoes and tugging the pants down his legs inch by inch, reaching up to stroke his fingers down West’s legs as he went.West whipped his head from side to side, wordlessly begging Sylar to stop.

 

Sylar tilted his head, watching West try to deny the sensations he knew were running through his body.Sylar placed his hands on either side of West’s hips, leaning over him, sliding up his body and grinding against him.The groan that escaped from the boy’s lips made Sylar smirk and he leaned down to lick West’s cheek, watching as the boy squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“You can’t hide like that, West.Open your eyes. _Now_.”Sylar commanded.

 

“No.”West said with a cracked voice, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

 

Sylar growled, angry at being defied.Moving up to straddle West’s waist, he sat back against West’s groin, pressing down on the boy’s cock.Sylar gripped both of West’s nipples, pinching and twisting them hard enough to bring tears to the boy’s eyes.“Now is not the time to defy me!”He snarled.“Now open your fucking eyes!”

 

West gave a strangled cry, his eyes snapping open.Grinning maliciously, Sylar twisted his nipples again, harder then the first time.“Look at you, you did like it.You can’t get enough.”He sat back further on West’s groin, putting even more painful pressure on the younger man’s cock.The whimpers that were coming from the boy were making him harder and harder.Sylar slowly started to rock back and forth, watching West’s face grimace in pain.Chuckling, Sylar suddenly jumped off of the younger man, staring down at him.

 

West watched him warily, a tear rolling gently down his face.“Why are you doing this?Can’t you just let me go?I promise I won’t tell anyone.”A stifled sob escaped from West, making Sylar smile.Sylar raked a hungry gaze down West’s slim body, taking in each and every movement he made.The way he writhed on the floor, struggling to get away, was intoxicating and Sylar found himself wondering what else he could make him do.He licked his lips, kneeling back down on the floor next to West.

 

Sylar ran his fingernails down West’s body, watching as he hissed in pain.He flicked his fingers towards the other’s groin and started to slowly shred the boxers he wore, smirking as West flinched in anticipation.Sylar let some of the cuts go past the cloth, into the skin, relishing the distressed cries coming from the trapped boy.He leaned forward to whisper hotly into West’s ear.

 

“See?You’re loving this, I can tell.”Sylar ran his fingers lightly down West’s cock, wringing another cry from his lips.He watched West sob, wondering if his mouth was as soft as it looked.Sylar ran his tongue up West’s cheeks, licking the tears away.

 

“I wanna fuck your mouth,” The killer murmured, watching West's reaction with a smile.“And if you bite me, I'll make you wish you'd never been fucking born.”

 

“No, God, please.Don’t-don’t make me…”West’s voice cracked, the cords in his neck standing out as he struggled to escape Sylar’s telekinetic grip.Sylar just chuckled, throwing a leg over West’s body, straddling his chest.He gripped West’s head telekinetically, stopping any movement that the boy might make.

 

“Open your fucking mouth.Now!” Sylar growled “Or I’ll open it for you.”He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down.The sight of his hard length caused dread to fill West’s eyes.He tried to jerk his head away but Sylar just laughed at him, enjoying his alarm.“I said, open up.”He waited silently, smirking when West slowly parted his lips.

 

Before West could move his head Sylar shoved his cock into his mouth, smirking as he watched West think about biting down.Sylar shook his head.“I don’t think so.Even attempt it and you’ll regret it.”He grinned wolfishly, watching to see what West would do.

 

West’s eyes filled with fear and he nodded, relaxing his jaw.Sylar grinned, starting to move his hips and watching as his cock slid in and out of the warm, wet mouth.“Such a good boy, listening to what you’re told.”Sylar crooned mockingly, shoving himself deeper into West’s mouth and ignoring the gagging sounds coming from him. 

 

West struggled for breath, trying desperately to keep his jaws from clamping down.He started to panic as Sylar shoved his cock deeper into his throat, cutting off the last tendril of air.Fingers dug into the dirt floor as Sylar moved faster, fucking his mouth hard.

 

Just at the point that Sylar would have come in West’s mouth, and the boy would have suffocated, Sylar pulled back, sliding his cock out of his mouth.He patted the other’s cheek, grinning down at him.“You did a good job.You deserve a treat for that.”Sylar quickly shifted down West’s body, watching the terrified eyes stare at him.He yanked the boy’s legs apart harshly, enjoying the whimpers coming from his throat.

 

“Please, don’t.I’ll do anything you want just…don’t do that.”West begged, trying to squirm away.Sylar chuckled, keeping a tight grip on him with his telekinesis. Every time that West tried to move, Sylar had to adjust the pressure of the telekinesis, like blanketing a net over a fish, to keep him from escaping.West knew that his pleas were falling on deaf ears; he could only hope that the other man might be playing with him.But after what he’d already done, he didn’t think so.

 

“Oh, but I’m doing exactly what I want. Why should I stop?”Sylar pressed the head of his cock against West’s entrance.The panicked cry that broke from West’s mouth made Sylar’s mouth practically water.He wanted…no, he needed…more of those delicious sounds.

 

Sylar leaned down, running his tongue up West’s neck to his ear, biting down hard on the lobe.He chuckled when West gasped out from the pain.“Suck on them!Just remember, I will kill you if you bite down.”He growled, sticking his fingers into the boy’s mouth.He watched him carefully, making sure that each finger was coated well.The feel of West’s wet mouth sucking on his fingers made his cock twitch.

 

West was too terrified not to do as he was told.He kept hoping and praying that this was all a bad dream, but the fingers in his mouth and the cock at his asshole told a very different story.Now he just wanted to live through the ordeal.And maybe, just maybe, if he did everything this man said, he would.He tried to get more saliva on the fingers, figuring out what was going to happen next and wanting to try and minimize the pain as much as possible.

 

Sylar pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, smirking at the distressed look on West’s face.“You’re going to love this.”He grinned, shifting his body from between West’s legs.One finger pushed roughly past the tight ring, a small cry coming from the boy.Sylar slowly slid the finger in and out, crooking it inside West, searching for his sweet spot.

 

Sylar smiled when he found the nub.He rubbed his finger across it, watching as West’s body tried to arch off the floor, unable too.He leaned in to whisper hotly into West’s ear.“You like that, don’t you.Don’t deny it, your body tells the truth.”He hit that spot again, relishing the whimpers and moans coming from the younger man.He licked his lips, pushing another finger inside the tight heat.

 

West felt the pressure holding him down lessen.He still couldn’t move his hands and feet, but the rest of him was free to writhe and squirm.The other man moved his fingers again, hitting that spot and making sparks go off behind his eyes.A low moan escaped him and he arched his back, trying to push down on the fingers inside him.He could feel tears forming in his eyes again, he didn’t want this and he wished he could die rather then live with the humiliation.

 

Sylar watched West’s face as each thought raced across his face.Sylar leaned down, licking each tear track.“What’s the matter West?Don’t you want this?”He smirked, scissoring his fingers.The gasp that West let out made Sylar’s cock twitch again and he shoved his fingers deeper again, brushing West’s prostate a third time.This time, when West cried out, Sylar crushed his mouth to his, biting the younger man’s lower lip.

 

West tried to pull away from Sylar, desperate to not let the killer kiss him any more.Sylar hissed at him, grabbing a fistful of hair and jerking his head back.“Don’t fucking try that again!Or you’ll wish that kissing was all that I was doing.”He watched West’s eyes, relishing the fear he saw in them.He crushed his mouth back down on the soft lips, nipping hard enough to make them bleed.The whimper that rose from West’s chest made him feel powerful.

 

He pushed his fingers deeper into the younger man, twisting and turning them, sliding them in and out.West bit back the whimpers that were trying to escape his lips.He just wanted this to be over with and he couldn’t understand why the killer was torturing him like this.Did he get some sick pleasure from it?He must, because he wasn’t stopping.Sylar slowly nipped his way down West’s neck, jamming his fingers in hard enough for a pained cry to erupt from the other’s throat.

 

Chuckling, Sylar kissed along West’s collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his neck.He could feel shudders passing through West’s body, loving them.It meant that the boy was starting to lose control, and then he could really have some fun with him.He trailed his tongue down the other’s chest, finding a nipple and biting down sharply on it at the same time he hit West’s prostate again.The scream that ripped out of the younger man made Sylar’s heart soar.

 

West found his body betraying him, arching up into the killer’s touch.He didn’t want this, he really didn’t.But his body wasn’t listening to his brain, no matter how much it screamed at it to stop.Sylar could hear his heartbeat increasing, smiling as he realized what was happening.He noticed that West’s cock was hard, pointing towards his stomach.“You don’t want me to stop, do you West?You want this, want me.”He ran his tongue down the middle of West’s body, drilling into his navel.West arched up against his will, keening low in his throat.The sound made Sylar’s dick harden even more.

 

Sylar moved further down West’s torso, coming to his straining erection.He ran his tongue slowly and sensuously up the length, taking his time, tasting each vein.When he came to the head, he wrapped his lips around it, keeping just the tip in his mouth.He slowly moved his fingers in and out, wringing every whimper and moan he could out of West.He could tell the other wasn’t going to last much longer and he wrapped a telekinetic hand around the base, pinching it off so West couldn’t orgasm until he wanted him too.He ran his tongue around the tip in his mouth, sliding the tip of his tongue along the slit.

 

West cried out, hips bucking up to try and get deeper into that wet, warm cavern.Oh _god_!He couldn’t handle this much longer, he wanted Sylar to either fuck him or kill him.Either one would end this torment.“Please, no more.I can’t…I can’t do this anymore.”He gasped out, watching the killer with a mixture of fear and lust in his eyes.

 

“Tell me what you want West.Do you want me to keep doing this?”He said, wrapping his mouth around West’s cock and sucking hard.He let the cock slip slowly out of his mouth, nipping at the head.“Or would you prefer I do this?”He shoved his fingers into the boy hard, searching for his prostate, hitting it."Oh fuck!" West yelled, hips bucking up hard. The words sounded pulled out of his throat. "Please, more!"

 

Sylar chuckled, pulling his fingers out.He leaned back, spitting in his hand and he coated his cock the best he could.“Since you asked so nicely, how can I refuse?”He pushed West’s legs further apart, shoving his knees up towards his chest.Sylar pressed the head of his cock against West’s entrance, slowly pushing past the ring of tight muscle before he stopped again.

 

West let out a huge gasp of pain, eyes squeezed tightly shut.He dug his fingers deeper into the dirt.“Oh god, that hurts!”He yelped, trying desperately not to move and cause even more pain.Sylar grinned maliciously, pushing in harder.God, West was so _tight_!He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out, let alone the younger man. 

 

The noises coming from the man underneath him made Sylar start to lose control.He pushed the rest of the way in with a single thrust, loving the whimpers and whines that erupted from West.He bent his head, kissing softly at the other’s Adam’s apple, sucking the soft skin in and breaking the small blood vessels underneath.The look of the dark mark on the paleness of the skin caused his heart to start beating faster.He gave a small growl, starting to move his hips.“Do you know how you look all spread out like that underneath me?Like a fucking whore.Are you a fucking whore West?”

 

“N-no!I’m not a whore!P-please, don’t do this!”West cried out in pain as Sylar pulled out slowly then slammed back into him.He didn't think he could take it, his asshole stretched and burning. At the same time Sylar continued hitting that spot and causing sparks to go off behind his eyes. Sylar moved his hips faster, pounding into the boy, unconcerned whether it was pain or pleasure that he was causing.

 

“You are though, just look at yourself.You’re lying under me moaning like one, looking so wanton who could stop from fucking you?You’re loving every minute of this, don’t deny it.I can hear your body wanting it.”Sylar smirking.He bit down hard on West’s neck, feeling the skin underneath his teeth and he started to worry at the mark.West whimpered, in pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell.He moved his hands to Sylar’s chest, fingers clenching the killer’s shirt with the rhythm of the thrusts.

 

Sylar shifted his hips, driving in deeper.He wrapped his hand around West’s cock, gently stroking it in counterpoint to the rough thrusts.He could feel the shudders building up in the other’s body, knowing that West was getting close to an orgasm.A shark’s grin crossed his face and he changed his rhythm, suddenly being soft and gentle to throw the boy into sensory overload.Sylar kissed him softly, his tongue gently tasting his mouth.

 

A low moan came out of West’s throat, his fingers tightening on Sylar’s shirt.“Please…I-I…”His hips bucked up into the soft strokes of Sylar’s hand.Sylar licked the mark he had left on West’s neck, sucking on it to break even more blood vessels.He felt a suddenneed to mark the boy as his, so everyone would know who he belonged to.He ran his thumb up the underside of West’s cock, pressing gently on the vein there.He slid his palm along the head, slicking it with the pre-cum leaking from the tip.Sylar slipped his now slick hand down the shaft, the natural lubricant causing a pleasant friction between it and West’s cock.

 

West dug his fingers into the dirt floor, back arching off the floor.The feel of Sylar’s hand on his cock was almost too much to bear and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.A loud keen echoed through the building, the young man underneath Sylar rolled his eyes back into his head, his cock giving a hard twitch.Sylar chuckled, pounding into West harder, lifting one leg up so he could get deeper.He ran a telekinetic touch across West’s sac, causing the younger man to cry out.

 

“See West?I was right.You wanted this, you can’t deny it.Your body is telling me how much you want this.”Sylar grinned down at him, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm.West was so damn tight and hot that he was having trouble controlling himself.“No, I don’t, I can’t….”West whimpered.Growling, Sylar bit down hard on West’s shoulder, drawing blood.He was teetering on the edge but he wasn’t done with the boy yet.

 

West let out a strangled cry, his cock giving a hard twitch before come started spurting out.It coated Sylar’s hand and his stomach.He took great shuddering breathes, trying to calm his wildly beating heart andSylar chuckled.

 

“Was it good for you West?”Sylar panted hotly into his ear, biting on the lobe.“I hope it was.It’s going to be the last thing you’ll remember before I fucking cut your head open.”

 

West jerked his head up, staring wide eyed up at Sylar.“Wh-what?!”He looked terrified, his voice barely a squeaked out whisper.Sylar relished that horrified look in his eyes. 

 

“You heard me.I’m going to fucking cut your head open and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”He grinned maliciously at West, his own cock giving a twitch.He could feel himself tightening up and he fell over the edge, coming hard inside the young man.He nearly collapsed on top of him, barely holding himself up.

 

West closed his eyes, knowing he was going to die now.“P-please, don’t let it hurt,” he whispered as he felt the killer pull out of him.He wished he had a chance to say goodbye to his family, he only hoped that they wouldn’t find out what really had happened.He could hear rustling, the other man standing up and redressing himself.

 

Sylar stared down at West as he finished straightening out his clothes.He’d had every intention of killing him, both before and now, but he was finding himself reluctant to do so.He had enjoyed himself far too much and he wanted to continue this.Smirking, he bent down, touching West’s face.

 

“You’re just too much of a good fuck to kill.For now.But I promise I’ll be back for you, when you least expect it.I can’t wait until then.”Sylar kissed West hard on the lips before moving off, whistling.

 

West slowly opened his eyes, mouth gaping wide as he watched the killer walk off.He could feel something in the pit of his stomach and it worried him.And he couldn’t tell if it was fear of what would happen next time, or excitement.

 

  
  
  
   
 


End file.
